Cold yet Soft
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah cerita cinta sederhana dari pasangan yang sudah menikah selama 5 tahun. Sebuah cerita cinta yang mungkin saja tidak mengenal kata romantis sama sekali, namun hanya sebuah cerita yang mengatas namakan cinta sebagai inti dari semua hal yang terjadi dalam bahtera rumah tangga mereka. My first story in this fandom. Pairing: Levi x Eren. Don't like, don't read.


**Cold yet Soft**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Pairing: Levi x Eren**

**Warning: chara death, mpreg, yaoi. You've been warned. So don't like don't read**

-.-.-.-

Langkah kaki menggema di lorong mansion tersebut. Deruan nafas berpacu cepat seiring langkah tersebut menuju sebuah ruangan yang di tutup oleh pintu berkayu mahoni. Sesosok manusia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mengunci pintu tersebut dengan rapat dari dalam.

"Eren..."

Suara alto itu terdengar dari luar ruangan yang minim pencahayaan tersebut. Ketukan pelan menjadi sebuah suara yang menghampiri pendengaran pemuda berambut cokelat di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mau Levi seperti tadi!"

Teriakan menjadi balasan atas panggilan pria yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu. Ketakutan, amarah, dan kesedihan memenuhi hati pemuda yang dipanggil Eren. Terpancar jelas dari sosok bermata emerald yang kini duduk di balik pintu sambil memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

"Eren.. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku bersumpah."

Suara tenang itu menghentikan ketukan pintu yang sedari tadi dilakukannya. Menanti dengan sabar akan jawaban sosok di balik pintu pemisah mereka.

"Benarkah... Levi?"

"Ya Eren."

Hening menghampiri mereka kembali. Hingga suara benda besi terjatuh memecah suasana hening tersebut.

"Aku sudah membuangnya Eren. Tidak perlu takut."

Tidak ada respon yang terdengar. Sepertinya Eren masih belum berani membukakan pintu untuk Levi. Pikirannya masih terbayang akan hal yang dilihatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Benar-benar sebuah memori yang menyakitkan untuk diingat kembali. Perlahan Eren memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan gemetar. Memutar knop tersebut dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Levi..."

Suara yang sangat lemah dan pelan. Emerald bertemu dengan onyx. Sosok yang berbeda beberapa tahun itu pun kini saling berhadapan. Percikan darah terlihat jelas di pipi Levi dan tangan kanannya berlumuran darah segar. Genangan air memenuhi mata emerald yang indah itu.

"Jangan takut.. Eren."

Perlahan Levi mendekatkan badannya pada Eren dan berusaha memeluknya. Namun refleks Eren yang bergerak mundur membuat Levi mengurungkan niatnya. Secara tidak sengaja kaki kanan Eren menyentuh sebuah benda yang sepertinya dibuang oleh Levi tadi. Benda berukuran sedang dengan gagang berwarna dark brown itu tergeletak tepat di bawah kakinya Eren. Bagian yang biasanya terlihat mengkilap pun kini dilumuri oleh cairan kental berwarna merah dengan bau yang amis. Eren kembali menatap ke arah Levi dengan tatapan yang terlihat masih ketakutan.

"Levi..."

Levi yang melihat ekspresi Eren langsung memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centimeter itu. Mengelus punggung pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya, mengingat tangan kanannya kotor. Levi memang tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan 'istri' yang sudah dinikahinya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Meski umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh, namun tetap saja Levi merasa terpanah dengan pemuda yang bernama Eren ini. Tapi hal yang dilakukannya di masa lalu membuat penilaian Eren terhadap dirinya sedikit berubah.

Flashback [5 years ago]

Universitas Trost adalah sebuah universitas terbaik yang berada di kota Shiganshina. Disinilah para pelajar yang baru saja lulus memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Sekarang hari terakhir bagi angkatan yang mendaftar 4 tahun yang lalu. Hari kelulusan yang dinantikan oleh seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang studi di sana pun tiba. Terdapat ratusan siswa yang memenuhi aula termasuk mahasiswa terbaik tahun itu.

"Mahasiswa terbaik tahun ini jatuh kepada... Levi Ackerman, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran dengan IPK 4,00."

Setelah upacara kelulusan, sekarang acara bebas. Banyak yang memutuskan untuk saling berfoto ria. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi lulusan terbaik tahun itu. Levi terlihat duduk di halaman belakang kampus yang memang agak sepi. Hingga seseorang muncul ke hadapannya dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Levi-senpai.."

"Jaeger?"

Alis Levi terangkat sebelah karena sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Untuk apa seorang junior berada di sana? Bukankah hari itu semua junior diliburkan karena upacara kelulusan senior? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak Levi.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu.. dan.. ini hadiah kelulusan untuk senpai.."

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dan diikat dengan pita berwarna hijau diserahkan oleh Eren ke tangan Levi. Entah apa yang dirasakan Levi saat itu. Karena wajahnya masih terlihat datar dan itulah Levi.

"Thank's..."

Hanya itu jawaban dari Levi dan itu saja sudah berhasil membuat sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah Eren.

"Semoga Levi-senpai menyukainya... Maaf kalau hadiahnya sederhana.."

Ucapan Eren barusan membuat Levi ingin mengatakan pada Eren bahwa kado itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Namun memang Levi orangnya seperti itu yah dia memutuskan untuk mengelus kepala Eren dengan lembut.

"Na.. Eren.. Kenapa kau memberikan hadiah ini untukku? Katakan padaku apa alasannya."

Wajah Eren memerah seketika saat perkataan itu memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Levi-senpai..."

"Tapi umur kita berbeda 12 tahun, kau tahu kan?"

Eren mengangguk dengan polosnya dan semburat merah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak masalah kan kalau menyukai orang yang lebih dewasa dari kita..?"

Sepertinya pheromone Levi benar-benar kuat hingga membuat Eren jatuh hati padanya seperti ini. Sebelumnya banyak wanita yang sudah ditolak oleh Levi. Apakah Eren akan bernasib sama?

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku."

Eren terlihat sangat bahagia dan senyuman kembali merekah di wajahnya. Perkataan Levi barusna bagaikan sebuah syair lagu yang paling indah yang pernah di dengarnya. Sebuah untaian kata yang berhasil membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Sungguh Eren sama sekali tidak menyangka hal itu. Levi pun meletakkan kado di tangannya ke atas bangku yang didudukinya kemudian memeluk Eren dengan erat.

"Baiklah Levi-senpai!"

Pemuda yang baru berumur 17 tahun itu pun membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Levi, pemuda yang disukainya sejak hari pertama dia belajar di kampus tersebut.

End of Flashback

Itulah penyebab kenapa mereka bisa menikah sampai saat ini. Mereka pun kini berjalan kembali ke kamar. Saat membuka pintu tercium aroma amis yang amat kuat menyeruak keluar. Eren langsung menutup hidung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku lupa membersihkannya."

Kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Levi jelas sangat jarang didengar oleh Eren. Karena yang ia tahu bahwa Levi adalah seorang maniak kebersihan. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa membersihkan 'sampah' yang berada di kamar mereka.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan Levi. Aku mual menciumnya..."

Perintah Eren barusan langsung disanggupi oleh Levi. Pria berambut ebony itu memanggil beberapa pelayan dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengangkut jasad maid yang baru saja dihabisi oleh Levi. Darah yang keluar dari perut maid tersebut sangat tercium. Alasannya simple, karena maid tersebut hanya memberikan Eren buah-buahan dan membersihkan luka di tangan Eren. Levi yang tidak suka Erennya disentuh orang lain lantas langsung mengambil pisau buah yang ada di troli makanan dan menghunuskannya tepat di bagian perut sang maid. Alhasil, Eren yang ketakutan langsung berlari keluar.

-.-.-.-

Malam pun tiba. Bulan menampakkan dirinya dengm indah di lautan langit yang gelap. Ribuan bintang berkerlip membuat langit malam itu terlihat semakin indah. Sembari menunggu Levi selesai mandi, Eren memutuskan untuk berdiri di beranda sambil memperhatikan langit malam. Pandangannya terlihat menjelajah ke langit seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Ibu... Ayah..."

Gumaman kecil Eren tidak dapat terdengar oleh siapapun. Di genggamnya pagar pelindung di beranda yang terbuat dari marmer berwarna putih gading itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku..."

Setetes air meluncur ke pipi Eren. Terlihat kalau pemuda itu sedang merasakan kesedihan mengingat kematian orang tuanya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Biar hanya dirinya, langit, dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahuinya. Kesedihan yang mendalam membuat pemuda itu meruntuhkan semua topeng keceriaan yang selama ini selalu ditampilkannya pada Levi. Tiba-tiba terasa kehangatan yang muncul dari balik badan Eren. Sebuah jaket bulu yang cukup tebal menempel di bahu Eren.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika tidak berpakaian tebal, Eren."

"Levi..."

Eren menoleh kearah Levi dengan mata yang masih digenangi air mata. Tangan putih bagaikan porselen itu menyentuh pipi Eren. Ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di ekor mata emerald itu.

"Kenapa?"

Eren hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Levi barusan. Levi hanya menghela nafas kecil melihat tanggapan yang diberikan Eren atas pertanyaannya barusan. Ya hanya itu saja tidak lebih.

"Aku teringat orangtuaku.. Aku merindukan mereka."

Levi kemudian memandang ke arah Eren dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kenapa Eren bisa-bisanya teringat pada hal tersebut? Mungkin karena perbuatannya ke maid yang baru saja membuat Eren teringat kejadian yang memilukan itu.

"Eren ayo kita masuk.."

Ajakan Levi barusan diterima oleh Eren. Kepala pemuda itu mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar. Terlihat kini sepasang insan manusia itu sedang bergelung di bawah selimut tebal yang hanya menutupi badan mereka. Levi masih dalam posisi memeluk Eren. Tangan kanannya mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Eren. Mata onyxnya menatap ke arah Eren dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Levi sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya kecuali Tuhan. Perlahan ia mengelus kepala Eren dengan lembut sambil sesekali mencium keningnya.

"Levi..."

Eren menoleh ke arah Levi dan tersenyum kecil. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Levi karena cuaca yang cukup dingin malam itu. Jemari Levi terus mengelus surai cokelat milik Eren dengan lembut. Sepertinya Eren sudah mulai terbisaa dengan Levi, sosok yang disukainya sejak kuliah dulu. Namun karena suatu alasan perasaan Eren sempat tidak stabil selama beberapa tahun dan membuatnya membenci Levi.

"Hari ini.. Tepat 5 tahun orangtuaku meninggal.."

Lirih Eren sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Levi. Meski sudah berumur 22 tahun, terkadang sikap kekanakan nan imut milik Eren muncul tiba-tiba. Hal itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri di mata Levi. Diam. Itulah respon yang di balas oleh Levi tentang pernyataan dari Eren barusan. Kembali jemari itu memainkan rambut halus tersebut kemudian turun menuju punggung dan memeluk badan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya..?"

Emerald itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat menoleh ke hadapan pria dengan rambut sehitam malam itu. Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan balasan untuk pertanyaan yang disampaikan.

"Tidak mungkin aku... Melupakan hari dimana orangtuaku meninggal Levi..."

Memalingkan tubuhnya, Eren lebih memilih untuk tidak membahas hal ini lagi. Karena jika membahasnya hanya akan membuat luka yang sudah mulai sembuh itu terbuka lagi. Sebuah luka yang berusaha untuk disembuhkan oleh Eren selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Dia memilih untuk tidak ingin mengangkat topik ini ke permukaan. Atau dia akan tidak bisa tidur di sebelah Levi malam ini.

"Eren..."

Levi memilih untuk mendiamkan Eren. Tangannya masih memeluk perut Eren dan berusaha membuat pemuda di sampingnya itu merasa hangat. Karena ia yakin bahwa selimut tebal itu tidaklah cukup untuk menghangatkan Eren. Isakan kecil terdengar dari balik punggung Eren. Levi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menanyakan hal tadi. Bagaimana pun juga, ini semua karena dirinya. Ya. Semua karena seorang Levi ackerman.

"Jangan menangis Eren..."

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan kemudian menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi turun membasahi pipinya. Eren terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Setelah cukup merasa baikan, Eren pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghadap Levi. Tangannya mengelus pipi pria yang menjadi 'suami'nya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian kedua bibir tersebut saling bertautan. Saling mendominasi menjadi permainan tersendiri bagi pasangan yang masih berciuman ini. Terlihat benang saliva tipis menjadi penghubung antara mereka saat Eren menarik ciumannya.

"Levi..."

Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki Eren, tiba-tiba saja sosok polos yang melekat pada diri Eren pudar sekarang. Tangan pemuda itu mulai membuka pakaian Levi yang sedari tadi memang tidak terkancing sepenuhnya. Levi sendiri terlihat menyukai Eren yang seperti ini. Sepertinya Eren membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melupakan tentang hal yang bisa menyakiti hatinya lagi.

"Eren... kau membutuhkan ecstasy lagi?"

Levi bertanya dengan nada yang cukup seduktif. Eren hanya merespon dengan anggukkan pelan dan kini ia tengah membuka pakaian Levi dan menciumi leher 'suami'nya itu. Sungguh Eren terlihat sangat menginginkan hal tersebut. Pria raven yang sedari terdiam pun kini mulai menunjukkan aksinya. Dilepaskannnya piyama yang dikenakan Eren dan mulai menjilati lehernya. Selalu seperti ini. Pelampiasan yang dilakukan oleh Eren ketika teringat akan kematian orangtuanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak lagi merasakan kesakitan yang selalu menghujami hatinya ketika mengingat persitiwa itu. Mengganti rasa sakit yang muncul itu dengan kenikmatan dari setiap sentuhan orang yang menjadi pasangannya kini. Meresapi semua sensasi yang berhasil membuat hatinya sangat bahagia meskipun hanya semalam. Sungguh ecstasy dunia yang sangat menggoda. Bahkan Eren kini terlihat kecanduan akan hal tersebut. Semua itu dilakukannya hanya untuk menggantikan kesakitan yang luar biasa menjadi kenikmatan tiada tara. Yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Levi seorang. Ya. Hanya Levi seorang yang bisa melakukan hal itu padanya. Deruan nafas yang beradu dan juga desahan-desahan yang muncul menjadi penghias malam yang dingin itu. Suara hujan menjadi latar belakang dari aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh pasangan tersebut.

-.-.-.-

Pagi menghampiri mansion yang besar itu. Perlahan Eren membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sisi sampingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Perlahan Eren berusaha mengambil posisi duduk. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali karena ingin menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui tirai putih di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok maid baru bagi Eren. Entah sudah maid ke berapa yang diganti oleh Levi mengingat 'kejadian' semalam yang dilakukan oleh pria itu. Maid tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar Eren dengan satu set baju yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh Levi.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda. Saya membawakan pakaian untuk anda dari tuan Levi."

Suara maid itu terdengar lebih lembut dari Petra, maid yang meninggal kemarin. Dari perawakannya juga sepertinya maid dihadapan Eren saat ini lebih muda dari Petra.

"Baiklah... Siapa namamu?"

"Christa..."

Maid bersurai blonde itu membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Eren sambil tersenyum manis. Eren terlihat biasa saja saat melihat maid itu.

"Tolong jangan mendekat padaku, Christa. Kamu mengerti kan..? Taruh saja pakaian itu ke atas tempat tidur."

Maid baru itu mengangguk perlahan dan kini meninggalkan Eren sendiri. Perlahan pemuda bermata emerald itu menuruni tempat tidur king sizenya. Rasa sakit kembali menghujam bagian bawah tubuhnya akibat kegiatan yang dilakukan olehnya bersama Levi semalam. Kakinya pun kini melangkah ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu. Dalam kamar mandi yang cukup luas itu, ia berjalan menuju sebuah wastafel yang mewah. Mengambil sebuah sikat gigi dan mengoleskan pasta rasa mint itu ke atasnya. Lalu membersihkan deretan gigi yang dimilikinya. Setelah hal itu, Eren masuk ke ruangan kecil yang sepertinya menjadi tempat shower dan bathtub berada. Ia memutar knop shower tersebut dan kemudian membasuh dirinya dengan air yang dingin. 15 menit kemudian, pemuda yang menyandang nama 'Ackerman' itu sekarang memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Christa barusan. Sebuah kaos berwarna hitam polos yang dipadukan dengan jaket hoddie dengan warna hijau. Pada bagian bawah, celana jeans panjang terpasang rapi di kaki Eren. Santai. Iya. Karena Eren sendiri sudah memesan pada Levi tepat pada hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama, bahwa Eren tidak suka pakaian formal seperti yang biasa Levi kenakan. Seusai menggunakan pakaian lengkap itu, Eren pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruang makan. Ia yakin Levi sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Pagi Eren."

"Pagi Levi..."

Sapaan yang selalu diucapkan oleh Levi setiap hari. Duduk di sebuah meja makan yang terlihat cukup besar itu. Hanya dua insan yang makan disitu. Terkadang Eren tidak habis pikir mengapa Levi harus membeli meja makan sebesar itu jika hanya mereka berdua saja yang selalu makan disana. Makanan tersedia apik di hadapan Eren kini. Sebuah steak yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan menjadi menu untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Asap putih sedikit mengepul dari daging sapi tersebut. Menambah daya tarik dari makanan yang sederhana itu, bagi seorang Levi. Suara pisau dan garpu mengisi ruangan itu. Tidak ada satu percakapan pun yang menghiasi. Pasangan yang duduk bersebelahan itu terlihat fokus dalam menikmati makanannya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Hari ini.. Levi praktek sampai jam berapa?"

Eren menanyakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya. Namun, rasa sunyi seperti tadi membuat Eren tidak tahan untuk memecahkannya. Ia tidak terbiasa dalam keadaan sunyi seperti ini. Rasanya mencekam. Itulah pikiran yang ada pada seorang Eren. Dokter yang menjadi 'suami'nya ini biasanya akan pulang saat dirinya sedang tidur. Ya.. Eren sudah sangat hapal akan hal itu. Namun sekedar basa-basi juga tidak masalah kan sesekali. Bagaimana pun juga Eren tidak bisa terus terjebak dimasa lalu yang kelam itu. Ia berniat untuk menumbuhkan kembali perasaan cinta yang pernah dialaminya dulu saat masih di bangku kuliah.

"Hari ini sepertinya akan pulang seperti biasa. Aku tidak tahu."

Sebuah respon yang sama. Hal yang ditanyakan oleh Eren itu selalu di balas dengan jawaban yang sama oleh Levi.

"Begitu ya.."

Kembali respon datar dari Levi pun di balas dengan perkataan singkat dari Eren. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun kini sudah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan meja makan. Tapi sebuah tangan yang mengenggam lengan Eren berhasil menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu seketika. Levi menarik tubuh pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Ada apa..?"

Sebuah ciuman menjadi balasan dari pertanyaan Eren. Ciuman singkat namun lembut. Tidak seperti french kiss yang dilakukan oleh mereka semalam. Sebatas ciuman lembut yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Tidak lebih.

"Morning kiss-ku."

Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi Eren. Akibat dari hal yang diperbuat oleh Levi barusan. Sepertinya Eren mulai merasakan kembali debaran yang dulu pernah dialaminya. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya senang. Seolah ada kupu-kupu terbang memenuhi perutnya. Sungguh, Eren merasa ia mulai bisa membuka hatinya kembali untuk seorang Levi ackerman. Senior yang pernah membuatnya mengubah orientasi seksualnya kini. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya dulu hingga kejadian itu. Sebuah kejadian yang mengubah langsung perasaan Eren berputar 180 derajat. Suka menjadi benci. Sekarang Eren berusaha untuk membuang masa lalu itu dan memutuskan untuk mencintai Levi lagi.

"Aku akan-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memasak dan terluka lagi."

Sepertinya Levi sudah hapal akan apa yang mau diucapkan oleh Eren. Brunette itu ingin memasak masakan kesukaan Levi. Tapi kemarin, secara tidak sengaja Eren yang sedang memotong sayur, mengiris tangannya sendiri. Lukanya memang kecil tapi hal itu sudah membuat Levi marah. Selain itu ia juga tidak sengaja menumpahkan air panas hingga terkena tangan yang sama. Kecerobohan Eren memang susah siobati. Bahkan oleh Levi sekalipun. Oleh karena itu ia menyuruh maid untuk membawa obat untuk dipakai Eren. Namun maid yang ingin membalut luka Eren tersebut dilihat oleh Levi.

Flashback [yesterday]

Levi melihat ke Petra dengan tatapan tajam. Petra kini sedang memegang tangan Eren dan membalut tangan pemuda yang terluka itu. Tidak sadar akan apa yang dibelakangnya, Petra tersenyum pada Eren.

"Selesai. Tuan muda, lain kali anda harus berhati-hati ya."

Eren yang memandang ke arah Petra langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang memegang benda tajam yang mengkilap.

"Petra-san!"

Teriakan Eren membuat Petra langsung membalikkan badannya dan ternyata Levi secara cepat menghunuskan pisaunya ke perut Petra. Darah segar mengalir hingga mengenai lantai. Eren yang menyaksikan hal itu, refleks membuat pemuda itu berlari ke luar kamar itu.

"Eren!"

(Kejadian itu pun berlanjut hingga ke bagian awal fanfic ini)

End of Flashback

Kini Levi pun berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat ia praktek menggunakan mobil yang sudah terparkir apik di bagasi. Eren pun memutuskan untuk mulai berjalan ke ruangannya dan kemudian mengambil laptop putihnya. Membuka benda elektronik itu dan memutuskan untuk mengetik kembali kumpulan kata yang berada di sebuah file dengan nama 'my story'. Di sana Eren menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan mengetik cerita yang ia buat. Namun meskipun ia sudah mengetik banyak cerita, tidak ada satupun cerita yang di publishnya ke publik. Mungkin dia lebih senang mengetik cerita tersebut hanya untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Eren. Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam mengetik cerita, Eren pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan ke taman untuk mencari udara segar. Karena bagaimana pun juga, seharian di kamar itu membosankan.

-.-.-.-

Hubungan Eren dan Levi kini semakin membaik. Karena Eren sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam itu dan mulai menata hidup barunya dengan pasangan yang dinikahinya tersebut. Orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang pernah bersumpah untuk tetap berada di sisinya baik senang maupun susah. Orang yang berhasil membuatnya mengetahui arti dari cinta yang sesungguhnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Levi memutuskan untuk tidak praktek hari itu. Karena dokter ahli bedah ini ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Eren. Biarpun cuma satu hari, tapi bagi seorang Levi itu sangat berharga. Di sinilah mereka, di taman belakang rumah mereka. Kedua manusia itu sedang duduk di atas bench berwarna putih. Tempat yang dinaungi oleh pohon besar yang rindang. Membuat suasana menjadi sejuk di bawahnya. Kepala sang 'istri' bersandar di bahu sang suami. Tangannya memeluk dengan manja lengan yang terlihat kekar itu. Harus diakui, meskipun tinggi badan Levi tidak melebihi Eren, tapi bentuk tubuhnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Eren. Badan Levi lebih atletis daripada Eren. Dan bagi sang brunette itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi si raven.

"Ne Levi... Aku lapar.. Dan... Kepalaku masih pusing..."

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu. Habis itu kau minum obat, Eren."

Anggukan kecil menjadi balasan dari pernyataan Levi barusan. Kemudian pasangan itu pun memilih untuk berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Namun saat sedang menyantap hidangan yang sudah di buat oleh chef, tiba-tiba saja Eren merasa mual dan membuat pemuda itu langsung berlari ke wastafel terdekat. Memuntahkan isi perutnya dan kemudian setelah itu ia baru merasa baikan.

"Ini sudah yang ke 5 kali di minggu ini.."

Pengakuan Eren barusan langsung saja membuat Levi terkejut. Karena bagaimana bisa Eren menyembunyikan hal yang terjadi pada dirinya itu. Sontak saja Levi langsung mengajak Eren ke dokter. Meskipun sama-sama dokter, namun jalur yang mereka berbeda. Dengan kecepatan penuh Levi membawa mobilnya menelusuri jalanan kota yang agak ramai itu.

"Ayolah Levi... Ini mungkin karena aku salah makan saja.. Tidak usah ke dokter.."

"5 kali muntah dalam seminggu. Itu jelas tidak bisa dibiarkan, Eren."

Eren hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan kemudian memutar mata emeraldnya. Hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan oleh Eren akan ke posesifan Levi. Tak lama kemudian mobil hitam itu terparkir di halaman parkir. Lalu mereka pun kini berada di ruangan serba putih itu. Setelah pemeriksaan, dokter itu pun mengatakan hasilnya pada Levi dan Eren yang kini duduk bersebelahan.

"Sir, pasangan anda positif hamil."

[Few months later]

Eren kini duduk di sofa ruang santai sambil menonton televisi. Meskipun benda yang menampilkan tayangan berita itu menyala dan mata emerald Eren menatap lurus ke sana, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tangan kanannya mengelus perutnya yang sudah lumayan membesar. Perlahan ia dapat merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya tersebut. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya hingga sebuah suara membuatnya memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sosok yang muncul di hadapannya sambil membawa segelas minuman berwarna cokelat. Pria dengan rambut ebony itu pun menuju tempat dimana Eren duduk sekarang.

"Ini. Habiskan."

Sambil menyerahkan segelas susu hangat itu, Levi memperhatikan Eren dengan seksama. Sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya bahwa pasangannya itu bisa hamil juga. Analisa dokter yang memeriksa Eren beberapa waktu yang lalu mengatakan bahwa pemuda manis itu mengalami keajaiban. Sebab dia mempunyai organ wanita di dalam tubuhnya. Ia dan Eren sekalipun pada awalnya sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Namun Eren berkata tidak masalah, sebab ia memang menyukai anak kecil. Dan lagi ini adalah anak mereka berdua. Buah cinta dari hubungan mereka selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Kini disinilah mereka. Menikmati waktu-waktu yang tenang berdua. Saat-saat mencekam di masa lalu sudah tidak berhasil menjerat Eren. Mereka sekarang hanya menunggu kelahiran anak pertama dari pernikahan mereka. Itulah kebahagiaan Eren sekarang. Meskipun sikap Levi terkadang dingin, namun ia tahu bahwa pria yang beda 12 tahun darinya itu mempunyai sisi lembut juga.

-.-.-.-End-.-.-.-


End file.
